


Soul-Bonded

by TomorrowsGone



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alpha Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Lemon, Omega Reader, Omega Verse, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, deTECTIVE READER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomorrowsGone/pseuds/TomorrowsGone
Summary: Sometimes, fate does the most ironic things.Alpha!Kaitou Kid x Omega Detective! Female Reader.





	Soul-Bonded

Since coming back to the detective world, you have been receiving invitations from the infamous Kaitou Kid. All of these request your attendance in his heists and none of them were missed. Tonight is heist night and as expected, you received an invitation through a dove yesterday. Having cleared your schedule for the day in preparation for the nightly chase, you rode the train toward the heist location.

You arrived in a convention center two times the size of a football field. Police cars surrounded the perimeter of the center with helicopters scouting the airspace. Armed policemen blocked the eager spectators back as more come in and out of the center. You caught sight of Division Two's Inspector Nakamori yelling orders to his team before proceeding to meet up with the owner of Kid's new plaything: the jewel known as Deep Desire.

Two days ago, the jewel arrived in Japan for an annual expo. The blood-red ruby was said to be owned by an omega who suffered a tragedy. It was said to be a gift from an Alpha lover who was supposed to be her soul-bonded partner. However, both families refused the union and thus, took measures to separate the couple permanently. The Alpha tried to escape and reunite with his beloved, only to be killed in an accident. Out of despair, the omega took a knife and struck her heart. Her blood was said to have dripped and infused in the jewel. Legends has it, that the jewel is said to cry blood every night. Only in the presence of soul-bonded partners that the jewel will show its true brilliance.

As a detective, you believe in no supernatural things. Everything have logic, and can be explained by logic alone.  _Take Kid's tricks for example_. You might have watched them with fascination but you knew that it was all tricks and no magic. That's where your job comes in: gouge the truth out of his tricks, capture, and unveil the true identity behind Kaitou Kid.

Of course, all has been said. Just like Kid Killer and the London Detective, you have yet to capture the elusive thief. Glory comes to the one who succeeds and tonight, you are determined to grab that glory.

After dealing with Nakamori-keibu's pinching and pulling your cheek to confirm you are not your prey, you waited with the rest inside the room where Deep Desire lies. It was a small room – capable of holding only up to twenty people inside. Of course, that's not counting the policemen who are  _probably_   _not_  hiding behind and inside crooks and crannies they could find.

You rolled your eyes.  _As if that will work._ You already have the layout memorized like the back of your hand and inspected the vents in case Kaitou Kid was waiting in one. Of course, you knew that the thief might sneak in a disguise but you knew that it will take you a while before you can pinpoint the impostor.

You glanced at your watch, waiting as the second hand ticked.

_57…_

_58.._

_59…_

_It's show time!_

The lights went off and on once. In a matter of seconds, the elusive thief was already standing on top of the glass case and Deep Desire already on his gloved hand. He made a show of throwing and catching it from the air as the inspector exchanged the usual banter with him. His eyes, however, were sweeping the crowd and when they found you, he smiled pleasingly. Knowing that both of his objectives were fulfilled, he bowed down elegantly at his audience. With a snap of his fingers, he burst into a shower of red rose petals

 _Showoff._  You were up on your feet, running to the direction where you are sure Kid has run off to. Your deduction led you to the rooftop where the phantom thief was hanging by as expected.

For many times you've attended his heists, you never took notice of his grace. Silhouetted against the full moon, he was more than ever deserving of the title 'Moonlight Thief'. He was young, contrast to what people normally believed, probably around your age. He was tall and well-built with fair skin and black hair peeking underneath that hat of his. Within that costume, he was a handsome man, and as you deduced, more so without it. His all-white attire seemed to catch the moonlight, giving the thief a gleam of mystery.

_A mystery you can't wait to unveil._

Kaitou Kid lifted the jewel to the moon. After a few seconds, he shook his head in disappointment. You decided to make your presence known.

"Still not the jewel you're looking for?"

He turned to you and an amused grin crept up on his lips. "Sneaking up on me, Tantei-chan? We have yet to make you into a fine thief."

"No thank you." You said as you warily inspected the floor. So far, the ground hasn't exploded with rainbow dye.  _Good._  "I like being a detective."

"Awwww. That's a shame." Kid pouted like…well,  _a kid._  "We could work together in world domination."

"We will eventually." You assured him. "After I put you behind bars."

Kid was unfazed. "Too bad I don't want to be caught." He slipped the ruby inside his pocket and grinned predatorily. "Life would become boring for you, Tantei-chan. It takes two to tango after all."

You crossed your arms. "Don't be so full of yourself, Kid. I can do fine without you, thank you very much."

Kid feigned hurt as he placed a hand over his heart. "You wound me, Tantei-chan, even after all of my efforts to reserve you front seat in all of my heists."

"Oh, woe me." You said sarcastically. "I am being insensitive to the great Kaitou Kid."

"Charming." Kaitou Kid chuckled as he strode toward you. "But you know, Tantei-chan, I don't want to get caught not because you will be lonely," He lifted your chin and brushed his thumb on your lips. "But because I don't want anyone else to dance with you but me."

You felt your cheeks flushed at his statement. Your mind warned you that he is close,  _too close for comfort_ , but your body seemed to be nailed in place. His Alpha scent of chocolate and musk warped around you, tugging on your Omega instincts. You ignored it.

With one swift motion, you grabbed his wrist. "Sorry, but I hate dancing."

Kid, unfazed by your display, grinned. "Feisty." He said. "Now, it makes me wonder who's the Alpha here. Are you nesting right now, Tantei-chan? Want me to accompany you?"

That ticked you off. He is half-right. You were nesting just two days before your heat. You've been territorial lately, and has skipped school for the duration of your heat. The presence of Alphas easily drove you at the edge. You managed to tolerate them only because of heat suppression drugs.

Kaitou Kid, on the other hand, was an exception.

Though you viewed him as a major nuisance, you cannot help but get dragged along with his antics. The only reason you left your nest in your home was to attend his heist. If it was any other event, you wouldn't bat an eye. You couldn't help but gravitate toward him, for better or for worse.

"No thank you." You replied, tightening your grip on his wrist. "Even if I were, you would never be in my list of prospects."

It might not be noticeable by others but  _did Kaitou Kid winced?_ It was not a wince of pain nor surprise. You can't put a finger on it but for some reason, your words felt bitter on your tongue. More so, with that subtle wince he let out behind that poker face of his.

"Awww. That's too bad." His smile was forced. You noticed. "I would take good care of you if you choose me. Will the day come when Tantei-chan loves me?"

"Never." You growled, barely unaware of how your temper started spiking up. "The only thing I would love was to see you finally arrested."

_Was it getting hot?_

Kaitou pouted. "So mean! Here I am, confessing my unconditional love for you, only to be rejected."

"You call that a confession?" You looked at him flabbergasted. "Is there a screw loose in your head?"

You pushed down the thought that Kaitou Kid was  _actually_ confessing to you _. He was trying to mess with you,_  you told yourself.

"Nope." Before you know it, he has freed himself from your grip. He took your hand and kissed your fingertips. "Just a hole in my heart, just like in the legend of Deep Desire."

Your face heated up as he looked at you seductively.  _Is he trying to court me?_ The idea sounded ridiculous. Kaitou Kid courting you? A detective? He doesn't even know you're in a suppressed heat right now.

_Something feels off…_

Before you realized it, you collapsed in his arms in a feverish state. Your body spontaneously combust like a ton of dynamites as desire filled every nerves of your body.

_Shit. Shit. Shit!_

Realization hit you like a cold water. You forgot to take your heat suppression drug! It is the second day of your heat and as you always do if there is a case or a heist, you took the drug. You forgot that you are supposed to take another dosage an hour before Kaitou Kid shows up for the heist. You wanted to curse yourself for your stupidity and eagerness but your mind is starting to come into shambles and your body refused to listen to reason.

"Tantei-chan!"

The concern and worry in Kid's voice briefly broke you out of your ordeal. Your senses were starting to go hyper drive. You were aware of the tight embrace you were enveloped in; the way his gloved hands wrapped around your waist, the comforting warmth of his embrace as opposed to your heat-induced temperature, his scent…

You blanched.  _You need to get out of here!_   _Away from Kaitou Kid!_ Pushing yourself away from the thief with all the strength you can muster, you staggered toward the door.

_Out. Out. Out. Now!_

Your mind chanted as you forced your heat-induced body to cooperate. You managed to swing open the door and step in when a hand grabbed your arm and pinned you against the wall. The rooftop door clicked shut beside you as dry lips crashed on yours.

You tried to resist but his scent was overpowering. Your mind commanded you to push, but your body commanded to pull. Your body fell limp in his whims as he assaulted your lips. He was about to withdraw but you tugged on his bottom lips with your teeth, drawing him back to another heated kiss.

He took it as a sign to let go off your wrists and let his hands roamed the curves on your body. His hands expertly navigated through the buttons of your overcoat and beneath the fabric of your shirt. His trailing touch were electric shocks to your body and you couldn't help but moan on his lips.

"Kid…"

"Tantei-chan…" He whispered hotly against your lips. "Will you…choose me…?"

 _Will you?_ The question lingered silently in your mind. Omegas are not weak just like what the stereotypical media would tell you. They, among the second sex, are the most dangerous. In the days leading up to their heat, they would become aggressive and territorial and would not hesitate to fight both ally and foe. An Alpha must work for the favor from an Omega to mate. If not deemed worthy, there's a reason why the Alpha would fucking back off.

_Whether you were aware of it or not, you have chosen the phantom thief the moment you first met._

Grabbing the front of his shirt, you flipped and pushed him against the wall. You buried your nose on his neck, searching for the spot where his scent is the strongest. He groaned as you gently nipped on his skin. Your hands tugging at his necktie as he squirmed beneath you. A whimper on your throat.

He flipped your positions back and helped you out of your coat and shirt as you fumbled on his suit. His hat has fallen off, exposing his head completely but none of you cared. Before you know it, Kid has thrown your bra and was sucking in your perky nipple. You moaned and arched your back, unaware of his other hand unzipping your pants and slipping inside your underwear.

The last of your logical mind shut down the moment Kid touched you. You latched around him as he rubbed against your clitoris. Your nails dug on his back as you panted on the crook of his neck. He switched into using fingers as he slipped two inside of you.

You nosed on the spot on his neck where his neck. Kid shivered. His body language waiting expectantly for your next move.

_And move you did._

You sank your teeth on the spot on his neck, claiming him, marking him as your one and only Alpha.

"Mine." You whispered as you kissed your mark on his neck. "Mine."

"Yes…" Kid groaned as he started pumping inside you.

His fingers scissoring and pulling in and out of your insides. You mewled against his ear as you sucked in his scent and let yourself be prepared by him. He increased his pace, adding another digit to the count. The knot in your stomach tightened until you are not able to hold out any longer.

"Kid..!" You need him and only him. "Please! Please! I need you!"

Your pleas have not gone unheard by the thief. He pulled his fingers out and flipped you over, forcing you to face the wall. There was a sound of something unzipping and the rustling of fabric. Only when Kid pulled you close that you realized that you both were already naked half down.

You didn't have time to think how when you feel his penis pressed against the entrance of vagina. He didn't have to ask for your permission as you desperately pushed yourself around him. There was a sting of pain as your hymen broke and the smell of blood permeated in the air. You stopped, heaving, only painfully halfway connected to him.

Kid gripped your hips and pushed the rest of him gently inwards. He stopped for a moment to let you adjust to him. It was a moment of reprieve when the reality finally slapped itself on you.

_You are mating with Kaitou Kid!_

_You, a well-known detective, are mating with the infamous phantom thief, Kaitou Kid!_

You didn't have time to think how you just claimed Kaitou Kid as your mate and how it was your first time being mated when your heat returned and stomped on the last of your resistance. You gasped as your senses sharpened again.

"Kid!" You begged, tightening yourself around him. "Please! Please fuck me!"

He probably has something to say about your crude words but your heat called for his rut. He pressed his chest on your back as he pulled out and thrust back in forcefully. You yelped and almost collapsed to your knees hadn't Kid supported you.

He cupped your breasts and gave each a squeeze. Satisfied, his hands found their way back on your hips as he increased his pace. Your bodies moving as one in a dance of desperate desire and instincts as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through your skin. Soon, you can feel him growing bigger, bigger that it was beginning to be painful. You tried to pull back but whimpered at the idea of taking away what you needed and wanted.

Kid sucked on your back and left his love bites painted on your skin. As he reached your neck, you subconsciously exposed your neck in offering. He nosed in your scent and licked your sweat-slicked skin before sinking his teeth, finally claiming you as his Omega.

"Mine." He growled as his thrusts slowed and the knot nears completion.

"Yes!" You moaned. "Oh God! Yes!"

And with the final thrust, you both come undone in bliss and pleasure. Kid guided you in a sitting position before any of you collapse on the floor. He settled you in his lap and nuzzled at your neck, where he has bitten you. It will take minutes before the knot recedes. Right now, all you can think and feel was how wonderful it was to be filled,  _to be bred_ , by your Alpha.

Of course, said Alpha decided to destroy that pleasant thought.

"Tantei-chan~" He cooed as he nibbled on your ear. "I didn't know you  _love_  this much."

"Shut up." You grumbled as you leaned on his chest. "Just shut up."

Kid chuckled as he wrapped his arms around you. "Looks like things will have to change between us."

"If you think I will give up putting you behind bars, think again."

"Feisty." He licked his lips. "But that's how my Tantei-chan is, though I didn't expect you to beg and make those lovely sounds for me."

You hid your face on your palms out of embarrassment. "Please! Just shut up, you stupid thief!"

"You will do that for me again, right?" Kid whispered huskily as he shifted slightly. You felt him twitch inside you and tried your hardest not to let out a sound. You are still sensitive even after that first sex.

"After all, it seemed your heat will not be going away soon."

You glared at him from over your shoulder. "I hate you."

"I love you too, Tantei-chan!" He laughed as he reached out to his discarded suit and pulled out Deep Desire. He held out your hand and pressed the ruby on your palm. "A gift. For Milady."

"Huh?" You blinked at the jewel. "That's strange."

You held it up for Kid to see. The supposed to be cloudy ruby was now shining brilliantly against the fluorescent light. "Is Deep Desire this clear?"

"No." Kid answered as his fingers ghosted on the back of your hand. "But legends say that Deep Desire will show its true brilliance in the presence of soul-bonded partners."

He pressed a kiss on your lips. "I guess that makes us soul-bonded partners."

"As if!" You turned your reddened face away as wrapped your fingers around the jewel. "We'll sort this trouble out and pull through my heat. After that, it will be like old times."

"Like old times." Kid echoed. "A little game of cat-and-mouse would spice things up between us. Right, Tantei-chan?"

You didn't answer for a moment before muttering. "Y/N. That's my name. Call me F/N."

Kaitou Kid smiled as he laced his fingers around yours and took off his monocle. "Kuroba Kaito."


End file.
